the_virgo_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
InterGalactic Alliance
The InterGalactic Alliance is the united government that comprises much of the Virgo Supercluster and slightly beyond into the Fornax and the Centaurus Superclusters. The InterGalactic Alliance is a representative democracy with the capitals based in Earth, Sol System, Milky Way Galaxy; Hydros, Aquatica System, Andromeda Galaxy; and Calamari, Daccia System, Milky Way Galaxy. The InterGalactic Alliance began as the Galactic Federation, a loose confederation of planets within the Milky Way Galaxy formed in the 2955. Almost immediately, the Galactic Federation began to expand beyond the Milky Way in the Great Galactic Expansion (2955-2999), eventually gaining a total foothold on the entire Virgo Supercluster in 2985. During the same year, the Galactic Federation reorganized itself as the InterGalactic Alliance. History The origins of the InterGalactic Alliance are traced back all the way to the Human Galactic Explorer Program (2930-2955), when the humans were starting to expand their borders from Earth and the Solar System. During their travels, the human expedition began relations relations with many different alien species from across the galaxy, most notably the Hydrosians in 2942 and the Aquinoxians in 2945. Ten years later, as the expedition returned to Earth with a delegation of alien species, the Conference Table Meetings began. A few days later, the Declaration of Alien-Human Friendship and Cooperation was signed and the Galactic Federation was formed. Almost immediately after, a series of expeditions beyond the galaxy began. By 2948, the Galactic Federation had expanded to the Magellanic Clouds; the Clouds would soon become one of the Federation's, and later Alliance's, most reliable allies, especially because of the outbreak of the Alsak Insugency (2962), the Tionese-Cronese War (2976-ongoing), the CRIGE Crisis (2983), and the Virgonian Civil War (2985-2999) had temporarily interrupted the expeditions. By 2985, the Federation had gained a total foothold on much of the Virgo Supercluster. That same year, the Federation dissolved itself and reorganized as the InterGalactic Alliance. Throughout the history of the Alliance itself, the Alliance had been involved in several wars, including the Virgonian Civil War, which had nearly threatened the existence of the Alliance, the Gyronian Conflict, and the ongoing Tionese-Cronese War. Recently, the Alliance has been facing the Outsiders Crisis (3000-ongoing), with the intrusion of the extradimensional Outsiders within the Virgo Supercluster. Government structure and politics The InterGalactic Alliance is a representative democracy divided up, like its predecessor the Galactic Federation, into a legislative, executive, and judicial branch. These factions share equal power within the Alliance government through checks and balances. The legislative branch consists of the InterGalactic Senate and the Alliance House of Representatives. The Senate itself consists of several million representatives representing worlds, entire systems, and in special cases, galaxies. The Senate meets in the Alliance Senate Building (formerly the UN Secretariat Building) in New York City, Earth. The Alliance House of Representatives also consists of representatives, but with larger representation and less members. Like the Senate, it meets in the Senate Building, but at a different wing. The Senate and the HOR only meet together in emergency situations, most notably the Alliance Session 2435, during the Virgonian Civil War to discuss the issue of rapidly seceding systems to the Virgo Confederacy. The executive branch consists of the Chief of State and the Cabinet. The judicial branch consists of the Alliance Supreme Court and the other, smaller planetary and galactic courts. Astrography The InterGalactic Alliance (as the Galactic Federation) started out with merely spanned the Milky Way Galaxy along with the Magellanic Clouds with approximately 300 million member worlds openly and nominally supporting the Confederation. By 2999, the number of worlds had rapidly expanded to BILLIONS of galaxies with TRILLIONS of worlds openly and nominally supporting the Federation/Alliance. The number drastically dropped during the Virgonian Civil War to only half the Virgo Supercluster supporting the Alliance, with the other half supporting the Independent Virgo Confederacy. Currently, the Alliance now fully spans the Virgo Supercluster and parts of the Fornax and Centaurus Superclusters. Military The InterGalactic Military is composed of several branches: the InterGalactic Army, the InterGalactic Planetary Navies, the InterGalactic Starfleet, the InterGalactic Marines, and the InterGalactic SpecForces/Intelligence. There are also separate factions within the Starfleet which are divided to defend separate galaxies and planets (Home Fleets) . Here are the sections: *The InterGalactic Army- The primary land forces of the InterGalactic Military. This section specializes in tanks, atmospheric vessels and warfare, APCs, and IFVs. They specialize in mainstream missions and campaigns. *The InterGalactic Planetary Navies- The land/sea forces of the InterGalactic Military. This section specializes in ships and atmospheric fighters. *The InterGalactic Starfleet- The primary space forces of the InterGalactic Military. This section specializes in space combat with capital ships, such as cruisers and battleships, and starfighters. *The InterGalactic Marines- The secondary land/space forces of the InterGalactic Military. This section specializes in light infantry support and reconnaisance missions. *The InterGalactic SpecForces/Intelligence- The intelligence forces of the InterGalactic Military. This section specializes in reconnaisance, espionage, and sabotage missions. The InterGalactic Military has fought in several conflicts, including (in chronological order): *The Tionese-Cronese War (2976-ongoing).* *The CRIGE Crisis (2983). *The Virgonian Civil War (2985-2999).* *The Gyronian Conflict (2998-ongoing). *The Outsiders Crisis (3000-ongoing). Asterisk- fought as the Galactic Federation, later resumed as InterGalactic Alliance.